


coming down

by minalous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalous/pseuds/minalous
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 24





	coming down

The party has come to an end, everyone leaving to go to the club but you are far too drunk to go with them or to go back home for this matter. There are a few rooms inside the house that you could sleep at; you were smart enough to ask both Jungkook and Taehyung if you could sleep here tonight since you knew you may have quite a few drinks.

All night you kept dancing with Taehyung, shot after shot you shamelessly started grinding against his growing erection but you did not have the courage to follow him after he left to go have some rest. Now, it’s too late to go find him so all you can do it’s to sleep. 

The house is quite dark at this time, no lights to guide you further into the house as you desperately try to find a room to go and sleep in. Your feet drag you into the hallway, your hands touching along the walls to find the door you are meant to open. But as you open the door a sudden noise stops you in your tracks. You swear you can hear Taehyung’s breathing.

You can only listen to his heavy breathing and it makes you worry if he is okay. Your eyes meet his sleeping figure as his body moves in a attempt to find a better way to comfort himself.

Tae’s eyes are shut, his bare chest rising and falling with every whimper that leaves his lips. You cannot tell if he is awake or asleep but the moment his parted lips let another whine fall, you can tell he is awake. The comforter covering his body is now thrown to the empty side of his bed, his bare chest covered in a thin layer of sweat and it only serves to make him look so sexy.

Tae is palming his hard erection with a pained expression written on his face, as if he is silently battling on what to do. In mere seconds, Tae pulls his sweatpants down with one quick movement; his hand ever so carefully getting wrapped around his hard length that makes his slender fingers look painfully hot while sliding all over it.

The small whines keep filling his room continuously as his hand jerks in a furious pace, you can barely see his hand moving while he tries to reach his high. His lower lip trapped between his teeth to stop him from whining any louder, his thumb now rubbing the tip of his length.

Curses fall from his lips with his hand slowing down its movement while the veins on his hand bulged from the furiosity of the pace he is keeping. Tae backs his hip in a slow, painful motion to meet the thrusts of his hand, the sweat drops on his face meeting his neck and it makes it all worse for you to concentrate on where to look.

His other hand slides down to his stomach before cupping his balls; another whine is heard but this time it is louder and needier. Tae hisses when his hand moves avidly along his hard cock, his thighs flexing with his other hand moving to meet his stomach.

A sharp intake of breath through his teeth is what sends a wave of pleasure directly down to your core. Your legs feel wobbly and for a moment you found yourself growing hotter and hotter from the view of Taehyung, wishing to be the one to pleasure him, to use your hand to do whatever Taehyung orders you to do.

Taehyung stops touching his length, both of his hand leaving scratches across his abs and chest. For a strange reason, you wish again you could be the one to mark him and make him lose himself under your touch. Your breathing becomes laboured with your eyes following his length which looks so much harder than before.

One soft moan slips from your lips but before you could panic, Taehyung comes untouched, his hands resting on his sides with fists clenched that make his knuckles turn white under the faint light of his nightstand.

White, hot strings of cum fall on his toned abs, his moans filling the bedroom once more. The hair covering his forehead is almost wet from the sweat on his face and his moans mixed with his small whimpers make your heart race inside your chest. But what makes you freeze on your spot in terror, is what Tae says while palming his once more growing erection.

“Will you keep standing there or will you come here and help me? You are the cause of my problem..”


End file.
